omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Alice (Monster Girl Quest)
|-|Base= |-|2nd Form= |-|Full Power= |-|Final Form= |-|Disguised (Alicetromeria)= |-|Chaos God= Character Synopsis Black Alice, or Alipheese the 8th, was the 8th monster lord, and a cruel one at that. Renowned for her sadism and lack of mercy towards her enemies, and told about in stories for her desire to rule over all that exists. Even in her time, she was one of the most powerful monster lords ever to exist, possessing the genes of every species that has ever existed. In that way, she's closer to Alipheese the 1st than most other monster lords, which explains her immense power. 500 years ago, she was defeated by Heinrich, a legendary hero known as the angel killer. Ilias resurrected Black Alice while she was at the brink of death, and took the defeated monster lord under her umbrella for use in her master plan. But Black Alice betrayed Ilias, absorbed her and then injected herself with the white rabbit drug, giving her godlike power. However, said power drove her mad and warped her desire to rule all existence into a desire to consume it. She was eventually defeated by Luka and Alice, but she survived... After being defeated by Luka, she's laying there dying in a mass of her own flesh, still taken by shock at her own defeat. But the next thing she realizes, she's in a bunker in Remina, wallowing in her decaying body of light and darkness. She's trying to make sense of what happened, but then quickly realizes that she's safe from Luka in here. So she gets to work absorbing Ilias, who is still alive in her body. Her massive body dematerializes as she becomes a true fusion of light and darkness. in this body, she spreads the chaos and destroys the original timeline. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B | Low 2-C, at least High 2-A, likely 1-B via hax resistance | At least 2-B, likely High 2-A to 1-B Verse: Monster Girl Quest Name: Black Alice, Alipheese Fateburn VIII Gender: Female Age: Over 500 years old Classification: Yoma, a combination of every species that has ever lived, God Special Abilities: |-|Original= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body control, Darkness manipulation (As one of the most powerful descendents of the universal embodiment of darkness, should be able to control it freely), Spatial manipulation (Can utilize Monster Lord's Cruelty, a formless attack described to shatter space itself), Light manipulation, Soul manipulation (Absorbed Ilias and gained powers similar to hers, alongside a significant strength amp), Elemental manipulation (Fire, Ice, Earth, Lightning and Wind, can control artificial spirits and gain powers on par with those of an inexperienced wielder of the genuine spirits. Can cause conflagrations, lightning strikes and can freeze the air around her solid, all with thought alone), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Low-high, possibly up to Low-godly), Absorbtion (Absorbed Ilias and gained power similar to hers, would have consumed the entire planet eventually), Biology manipulation (Possesses the genes of every species to exist in the world and can rapidly evolve to grow stronger, bigger and more monstrous. Can take control of another creature's body on the cellular level with a gaze and force their own cells to consume each other), Poison (As she possesses the genes of every life form ever to exist, she can likely use Aztec Rose, an airborne toxin that can destroy the internal organs of a being at the cellular level within seconds), Mind manipulation, Sleep, Paralysis and Blindness inducement, Petrification, Death manipulation, Power nullification (Can use Demon Eyes like any other monster lord, which involve controlling the opponent in various ways via the user's gaze), Weakness inducement (Via Ocean skills; as they're usable by monsters, Black Alice can likely use them as well), Sealing and Power nullification (Can de-summon the elemental spirits if Luka attempts to call more than a couple at a time), Ability to affect incorporeal beings (Contained Goddess Ilias, the personification of light, inside of herself. Can absorb angels). Resistance to the following: Durability negation, Biology (Possesses the genes of every species to exist and has full control over her body on the level of her DNA, making any attempt to change her biology useless), Mind, Space-time (Is far superior to Wormiel and Eden, the former being the weaker one while still being able to manipulate and destroy space-time. Monster Lord's Cruelty, an attack that shatters space itself, cannot kill her), Elemental (Queen-level monsters and above possess close ties to the natural world and the elements, and Black Alice has the DNA of every queen class monster who has ever lived), Poison, Light and Darkness manipulation (As she possesses both within her body as well) |-|Paradox= All previous abilities to greater extents, Can now use Death manipulation, Elemental manipulation and Soul manipulation with normal attacks, BFR (In Paradox, holy attacks cause the receiving end's souls to be sent to heaven, a non-corporeal location. Can send beings to other points in space-time), Durability negation (Various ways), Stat manipulation (Can buff her own stats and debuff the enemy's. Can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependant on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Attack reflection (Magic reflector allows her to passively reflect all kinds of attack except physical ones, while physical reflector allows the opposite), Gravity manipulation (Can strengthen gravity on an opponent, crushing them under their own mass), Space-time manipulation (Can warp things and beings across time and space, can slow or stop enemies in time, can accelerate herself). Resistance to the following: Sound manipulation, Death manipulation, Life manipulation, Statistics manipulation, Void manipulation, Existence erasure, Conceptual destruction, Matter manipulation, Soul manipulation, BFR, Power nullification, Space-time manipulation, resistance negation and Gravity manipulation. |-|Goddess of Chaos= All previous abilities on incomparably greater scales, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, her relationship with chaos is likely the same as Goddess Ilias' own with light, meaning she embodies it), Regeneration (High Godly, can likely regenerate from the primordial nonexistence that exists beyond creation just as Ilias can from light), Abstract Existence (As a God, she is one with her corresponding force on the abstract level, said force being primordial nonexistence in her specific case), Nonexistent Physiology (She is the very embodiment of nonexistence itself, and should therefore be nonexistent in nature), Resistance Negation (As the supreme being of Chaos, can likely utilize all the chaos elements, which bypass attempts to absorb, reflect or otherwise nullify their normal counterparts. Examples of which being Eternal or Demise, the normal counterparts of which already bypass attack reflection and absorption), Acausality (Erased the entire world, including herself and the entity she absorbed to achieve this form in the first place, 30 years before the events of the trilogy, and was unaffected. Should possess it to the degree of Non-linearity due to the paradoxical circumstances of her birth and existence), Law manipulation (Transformed the original history into a set of rules which, if not followed, will result in the erasure of the parallel world in question), Regeneration and immortality negation (Eradicated most of Ilias' being and that of the sealed Alipheese I for good in the original world), Void manipulation, Existence erasure and Conceptual destruction (Controls the chaos as freely as Ilias does light, implied to be preventing the destruction of a few particular parallel worlds which she deems her "toy boxes"). Destructive Ability: Planet Level (Obtained power similar to Ilias' own at the end of the novel, which granted her enough power to consume the entire world if left unchecked.) | Universe Level+, at least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax resistance (Comparable, if not outright superior, to the rest of the Paradox party, who can fight high-ranking Apoptosis, who are are easily capable of destroying universes to the point where essential concepts are nonexistent. Should also be far superior to the likes of the Liliths.) | At least Multiverse Level '''(Erased the original universe of Monster Girl Quest, turning it into an entire Multiverse that contains at least 61.4 sextillion alternate realities. The original history became an abstract set of rules that parallel worlds must follow to avoid erasure.), likely '''High Multiverse Level+ to Hyperverse Level (Referred to as "the third god" by White Rabbit and is implied to have a deep connection with Chaos itself, a synonym to nonexistence which is capable of affecting the entire Paradox Setting, including Hades, a 5th Dimensional Location. Likely brought into existence the higher dimensions of Paradox's Multiverse as well as its universes, which are stated and heavily implied to be at least 26 in number.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Luka even in her weakest state) | Immeasurable (Freely moves within chaos) | Immeasurable Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Planet Level '(Gained similar power to Ilias at the end of the novel) | '''Universal+ '(Stated to be among the most powerful monster lords aside from the dark goddess Alipheese herself, and as such should be far superior to the likes of the Liliths. Can fight Luka and co. near the end of part 2.) | At least '''Multiversal, likely High Multiversal+ to Hyperversal Durability: Planet Level | Universe Level+ | At least Multiverse Level, likely High Multiverse Level+ to Hyperverse Level (Was unaffected by the old reality being turned into an abstraction and the new verse coming into existence) Stamina: Very High | Infinite | Infinite Range: Planet Level | Universal+ | At least Multiversal, likely Hyperversal Intelligence: Very High (Nearly took over the world with her military might and strategic knowledge), likely Nigh-Omniscient as the Goddess of Chaos Weaknesses: Holy energy | None Versions: Trilogy | Paradox | Chaos God Other Attributes List of Equipment: A medium-sized Teddy bear Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Physical= * Tentacle skills **Abilities usable by monsters possessing tentacles. ***'Tentacle Strike -' Strikes the enemy with the user's tentacles. ***'Tentacle Storm -' Unleashes a flurry of tentacle strikes to all surrounding enemies. ***'Tentacle Raid -' Sweeps down enemies with a tentacle. ***'Infernal Bind -' The user's tentacles constrict an enemy and bind their movement. ***'Snake Noose -' A tentacle technique made to strangle lithe-bodied creatures, such as lamias. ***'Worm Shot -' The user's tentacles toss a boulder at a foe. ***'Pain Worm -' The user creates worms from within their body and uses them as they would a tentacle to strike a foe. ***'Drain Worm -' The user grows a worm from their body and drains the vitality of an enemy. ***'Vore Worm -' The user grows a large worm from their body and swallows an enemy whole through its mouth. ***'Nano Tentacle -' A high-tech tentacle slams into an enemy, disabling their ability to reflect damage in the process. * Ocean skills **Abilities usable by high-ranking monsters that possess an affinity with the sea. Black Alice possesses the genes of every species within her body, so she would be able to use these as well. ***'Water Bullet -' Blasts a highly pressurized water bullet from the user's fingertips that pierces enemies. ***'Tsunami -' Calls a massive tidal wave from the ocean to wash away the battlefield. ***'Maelstrom -' Summons a maelstrom with the power of the ocean. Weakens the target's resistance to water. ***'Diamond Dust -' Freezes the air solid with the power of the ocean. Weakens the target's resistance to Ice. ***'Aqua-Electric Discharge -' Discharges electricity around the user with the power of the ocean. ***'Sea God's Thunder -' Calls forth the lightning of the sea itself to eviscerate foes. ***'Rain of Miracles -' Summons a magic rain that cleanses negative effects and restores stamina. * Nature skills **Abilities that summon the very forces of nature and turn them against your foes. ***'Magma -' Conjures molten rock at an enemy's feet. ***'Glacier -' Summons a massive glacier from the ground. ***'Thunderclap -' Strikes the enemy with a bolt of lightning. ***'Shamshir -' Creates vicious winds that cut enemies apart. ***'Gaia's Roar -' Causes a massive earthquake. ***'Tidal Wave -' Summons a wave from the sea large enough to raise the tide. ***'Toxic Whirlwind -' Summons a poisonous gale that infects those caught in it. ***'Wind Serenade -' Summons winds that put the target in a trance. ***'Magical Rise -' Channels the power of nature to resurrect fallen allies. ***'Forest Miracle -' Channels the power of nature to heal allies. ***'Forest Defense -' Channels the power of nature to clear allies' minds. ***'Queen's Prayer -' Channels the power of nature to create a barrier that repels physical damage and magical attacks. * Fist skills **The attacks of those that fight with their fists. ***'Rakshasa Palm -' A chakra-infused fist slams into an enemy. ***'Deva's Palm -' A holy strike to an enemy. Can inflict Ascension. ***'Drain Killer -' A strike that counters creatures which can drain life force directly. ***'Dark Onslaught Fist -' Multiple strikes imbued with darkness. Can inflict Instant Death. ***'Element Finish -' Strikes the enemy with a fist imbued with flames, thunder and ice. ***'Dual Energy Fist -' A strike imbued with both light and darkness. * Katana skills **The skills of one who is adept with the Katana. ***'Iainuki -' An attack that involves the user sheathing their blade and pulling it back out in a fierce slash. ***'Iai: Flame -' An Iainuki imbued with fire. ***'Iai: Blizzard-' An Iainuki imbued with ice. ***'Iai: Thunder -' An Iainuki imbued with lightning. ***'Spirit-slaying Sword -' A slash specifically tailored to destroying souls. ***'Holy 7 Star Blade -' A Katana technique that creates countless holy blades. Can inflict Ascension. ***'Fine Dust Flash -' A Katana technique that creates countless evil blades. Can inflict Instant Death. ***'Kirisute Gomen -' A technique that grants your blade the ability to instantly kill those it touches. |-|Magic= * Black Magic **'Elemental attacks -' Spells that involve scorching the opponent in flames, freezing the opponent solid, electrocuting opponents and the like. ***'Blaze -' A single enemy is consumed by a combustion. ***'Omega Blaze -' A cyclone of flame swallows all present enemies. ***'Prominence -' A massive storm of fire incinerates all enemies. ***'Frost -' A single enemy is frozen solid in an instant. ***'Sigma Frost -' All enemies are reduced to blocks of ice. ***'Ice Age -' Subjects all present enemies to a localized ice age. ***'Spark -' Pillars of lightning pulverize a single enemy. ***'Lambda Spark -' All present enemies are electrocuted. ***'Plasma Storm -' A cyclone of plasma rains lightning down upon enemies. ***'Delta Aero -' An impossibly fast tornado cuts all enemies to ribbons. ***'Zeta Quake -' A quake caused by Dark Magic that shatters the earth and damages all enemies. ***'Gamma Wave -' A massive tidal wave invoked with Dark Magic that slams into all foes. ***'Gamma Burst -' A conflagration of chaotic fire. As it is imbued with a chaos element as well as normal fire, it pierces through all manners of fire resistance, attack-reflecting barriers and even resistance to attacks that already go through attack-reflecting barriers. **'Status Ailments -' Attacks that disable enemies via status effects. ***'Death -' Induces death onto an enemy, killing it instantly. ***'Poison -' Induces poison into an enemy. ***'Blind -' Steals an enemy's sense of sight. ***'Silence -' Seals all kinds of an enemy'd abnormal attacks and offensive abilities. ***'Confuse -' Disorients an enemy's mind. ***'Paralyze -' Paralyzes an enemy, preventing their body from moving. ***'Minimum Phantasm -' Shrinks all enemies and massively reduces their physical stats. ***'Curse -' Induces all of the above effects onto an enemy at once, bar death. * White Magic **'Life Manipulation -' Via White Magic, Black Alice can heal or resurrect herself or allies. Can automatically resurrect twice if killed. ***'Heal -' Heals the wounds of a single ally. ***'Mass Heal -' Heals the wounds of all allies. ***'Raise -' Resurrects a single ally. ***'Mass Raise -' Resurrects all fallen allies. ***'Cosmo Heal -' A spell that, once cast, will automatically and frequently heal wounds until it expires. **'Statistics Amplification -' White Magic allows the user to amplify their physical characteristics. ***'Enhance Attack -' Boosts Black Alice's physical strength. ***'Enhance Defense -' Boosts Black Alice's physical durability. ***'Enhance Magic -' Boosts Black Alice's proficiency with magic-based abilities. ***'Enhance Mind -' Fortifies Black Alice's mind, protecting her from mental assaults. ***'Omni-Enhance -' Amplifies all 4 aforementioned stats at once. **'Dispels -' These spells dispel any positive effect on an enemy, any negative effect on an ally and other things of that nature. ***'Mass Cure -' Dispels various status effects from all allies, including ones that affect the mind, nullify powers, paralyze, poison and so on. ***'Mass Dispel -' Removes all positive effects from all enemies. ***'All Clear -' Removes more situational status effects, including ones that negate basic resistances and/or grant someone weaknesses. **'Barriers -' White Magic allows the user to cast barriers that reflect, absorb, or otherwise nullify oncoming attacks. ***'Magic Wall -' Oncoming attacks are absorbed and converted to Black Alice's magical power ***'Aqua Pentagon -' An advanced barrier made through weaving space-time itself into your own defense. Cannot be destroyed by an attack that cannot also destroy space and time. ***'Magic Reflect -' A barrier that reflects magical attacks back at the caster. * Demon Arts **'Demon Eyes -' A technique only usable by exceptionally powerful monsters. It grants its users the ability to disable an opponent with just a gaze. ***'Demon Eyes of Poison -' Spawns poison within an enemy's body via glaring. ***'Demon Eyes of Darkness -' Blinds an enemy via meeting their gaze. ***'Demon Eyes of Silence -' Seals an enemy's abilities via meeting their gaze. ***'Demon Eyes of Confusion -' Disorients an enemy's mind via meeting their gaze. ***'Demon Eyes of Sleep -' Induces sleep onto an enemy via meeting their gaze. ***'Demon Eyes of Paralysis -' Paralyzes an enemy via meeting their gaze. ***'Demon Eyes of Burning -' Combusts an enemy via meeting their gaze. ***'Demon Eyes of Freezing -' Freezes an enemy solid via meeting their gaze. ***'Demon Eyes of Shocking -' Sends electricity surging through an enemy via meeting their gaze. ***'Demon Eyes of Rage -' Causes an enemy to go berserk with rage via meeting their gaze. ***'Demon Eyes of Petrification -' Turns an enemy into stone via meeting their gaze. ***'Demon Eyes of Death -' Induces death onto an enemy instantly via meeting their gaze. ***'Demon Eyes of Purification -' Sends an enemy's soul to heaven via meeting their gaze. ***'Final Demon Eyes -' Combines the effects of Demon Eyes of Poison, Demon Eyes of Darkness, Demon Eyes of Silence, Demon Eyes of Confusion, Demon Eyes of Sleep and Demon Eyes of Paralysis, inflicting all 6 effects via meeting the enemy's gaze. **'Elemental Attacks -' They can be thought of as enhanced versions of their more common Black Magic counterparts. ***'Burn Requiem -' Demon Art that summons flames to destroy all present enemies. ***'Ancient Inferno -' Demon Art that invokes primordial fire to incinerate a single enemy. ***'Soul Chilling Gale -' Demon Art that creates freezing winds capable of freezing the very souls of enemies. ***'Absolute Zero Cyclone -' Demon Art that conjures a storm of Absolute Zero temperatures. Capable of freezing the air itself solid. ***'Black Lightning -' Demon Art that allows the user to summon dark lightning with a thought. ***'Moonlight Nocturne -' Demon Art that creates a storm of dark lightning to destroy opponents. ***'Evagelio -' Demon Art that allows the user to radiate a holy aura. Even being in their presence can send souls to heaven. **'Vampire Skills -' Demon Arts traditionally used by Vampires. ***'Demonic Bloodsucking -' An ability used by vampires to drain both the blood and the life force of their victims alike. ***'Queen's Infinite Bloodsucking -' A high-grade version of Demonic Bloodsucking reserved only for the Queen Vampire and beings of comparable strength. ***'Bat Dance of Darkness -' The user turns themselves into a swarm of bats and attacks their enemy from all sides. * Grimoire skills **'Page Attacks -' By expending pages of a Grimoire, Black Alice can invoke various destructive forces. ***'Page 4 of Fire -' Creates a ball of fire at the cost of a Grimoire page. ***'Page 8 of Ice -' Freezes enemies solid at the cost of a Grimoire page. ***'Page 16 of Thunder -' Electrocutes enemies at the cost of a Grimoire page. ***'Page 32 of Wind -' Cuts enemies apart with gales at the cost of a Grimoire page. ***'Page 64 of Earth -' Brings the power of the earth down upon enemies at the cost of a Grimoire page. ***'Page 128 of Water -' Causes a torrent of water at the cost of a Grimoire page. ***'Page 444 of Four Spirits -' Invokes the four elemental spirits and attacks with four elements at the cost of a Grimoire page. ***'Page 256 of Strong Arm -' Creates a large hand that crushes enemies at the cost of a Grimoire page. ***'Page 512 of Tentacle -' Creates tentacles that constrict the enemy at the cost of a Grimoire page. ***'Page 666 of The End -' Surrounds the enemies with primordial darkness itself at the cost of a Grimoire page. Can inflict instant death. ***'Forbidden Page 0 -' Unleashes an attack that utilizes a chaotic element with no equivalent at the cost of a Grimoire page. As it is imbued with a chaos element, it pierces through all manners of resistance, attack-reflecting barriers and even resistance to attacks that already go through attack-reflecting barriers. ***'Page 99999 of Chaos -' Purges enemies with chaotic darkness at the cost of a Grimoire page. As it is imbued with a chaos element as well as normal darkness, it pierces through all manners of darkness resistance, attack-reflecting barriers and even resistance to attacks that already go through attack-reflecting barriers. **'Status Attacks -' Inflicts various status ailments by expending a Grimoire page. ***'Page 12 of Paralysis -' Paralyzes enemies at the cost of a Grimoire page. ***'Page 24 of Obedience -' Seduces enemies, bringing them under her control at the cost of a Grimoire page. ***'Page 48 of Insanity -' Disorients enemies' minds at the cost of a Grimoire page. ***'Page 96 of Weakness -' Decreases every physical stat of the enemy's at the cost of a Grimoire page. **'Restoration -' Restores the vitality of allies with Grimoire pages. ***'Page 888 of Miracle -' Fully restores all allies' vitality and heals their wounds at the cost of a Grimoire page. ***'Page 999 of Resurrection -' Resurrects fallen allies at the cost of a Grimoire page. ***'Page 1001 of Divine Protection -' Boosts all physical stats of all allies at the cost of a Grimoire page. * Magic Science **'Elemental Reactions -' Reactions of the physical world linked to the elements. ***'Combustive Reaction -' Causes an explosion. ***'Super-Heating Radiation -' Creates extremely hot radiation that cooks an opponent. ***'Implosion -' The reverse of an explosion. ***'Freezing Reaction -' Causes a chemical reaction that freezes an opponent. ***'Phase Transition -' Shifts an opponent's temperature at enough of a degree to instantly change physical matter's state. ***'Absolute Zero -' Subjects an opponent to the most extreme cold possible in the physical world. ***'Electric Reaction -' Causes a chemical reaction that produces lots of electrical charge. ***'Vacuum Discharge -' Charges space with electricity and removes the air, leaving only bright arcs in a vacuum. ***'Plasma -' Creates plasma around enemies. **'Other Reactions -' Reactions that are not categorized under a specific category. ***'Almagest -' A massive reaction that can induce death onto enemies. ***'Dark Matter -' Creates Dark Matter around enemies and attacks them with it. ***'Nuclear -' Causes a nuclear explosion with chaotic fire. As it is imbued with a chaos element as well as normal fire, it pierces through all manners of fire resistance, attack-reflecting barriers and even resistance to attacks that already go through attack-reflecting barriers. ***'B-H Radiation -' Creates Radiation akin to that which can be found in Black Holes and destroys enemies with it. **'Miscellaneous Abilities -' Strange and unique abilities accomplished only through magic science. ***'Silent Spring -' A toxic reaction that blinds, poisons and seals the powers of all enemies. ***'Design Break -' An ability that disrupts and breaks the genetic code of artificially-created organisms, causing them to collapse on the level of their very DNA. * Time Magic **'Time Manipulation -' Abilities that allow the user to control time itself. ***'Slow -' Slows down the passage of time for an enemy, causing them to move significantly slower. ***'Stop -' Stops an enemy in time, freezing them in place. ***'Quick -' Speeds up an ally's time, causing them to become much faster. ***'Fossil -' Accelerates time for an enemy until they fossilize. ***'Chaos Drive -' Stops time across the entire universe. Bypasses resistances and immeasurable speed. **'Spatial Manipulation -' Abilities that allow the user to warp space-time and reality. ***'Rezone -' Sends an enemy to another point in both time and space. ***'Gravity -' Strengthens gravity's effect on an enemy, causing them to be crushed under their own weight. ***'Comet -' Brings a Comet from another point in time and space to the battlefield to smash an enemy flat. ***'Black Hole -' Warps space-time to manifest a black hole on the battlefield, destroying opponents. ***'Supernova -' Warps space-time to create an explosion of chaotic light akin to a supernova. As it is imbued with a chaos element as well as normal light, it pierces through all manners of light resistance, attack-reflecting barriers and even resistance to attacks that already go through attack-reflecting barriers. ***'Warp -' Warps the user through time and space, allowing them to teleport to any location they've been to before. ***'Zero Shift -' Alters reality to remove positive effects from enemies. ***'Universal Collapse -' An attack that twists the laws of nature themselves inside out until the Universe collapses. |-|Forces of nature= * Light **Attacks that utilize the primordial light that was born alongside creation itself. ***'Demon-slaying Thunder -' Strikes a foe with heaven's holy lightning. Can inflict Ascension. ***'Purifying Light -' Purifies all enemies with pillars of light. Can inflict Ascension. ***'Grand Cross -' Creates a holy cross from holy energy. Can inflict Ascension. ***'Innocent Judge -' Smites enemies with a massive golden hammer. Can inflict Ascension. ***'Divine Punishment -' Waves of holy energy destroy all foes. Can inflict Ascension. ***'Einherjar -' A spell that returns the lost souls of allies to their bodies. * Darkness **Attacks that utilize the primordial darkness that was born alongside creation itself. ***'Eternal Darkness -' Summons darkness to devour foes. Can inflict Instant Death. ***'Evil Black Palm -' Focuses darkness in the user's hand and shoots it towards an enemy. Can inflict Instant Death. ***'Demon Flame Dance -' Creates evil flames that scorch the opponent. ***'Demon Ice Burial -' Freezes the enemy in demonic ice. ***'Demon Thunder Dust -' Strikes an enemy with black lightning. ***'Monster Lord's Cruelty -' Shatters the very space around enemies itself with dark energy. Can inflict Instant Death. ***'Die for me! -' Inflicts the curse of the monster lord upon all opponents and instantly kills them. ***'Necrosis -' The miasma of chaotic darkness consumes an enemy. As it is imbued with a chaos element as well as normal darkness, it pierces through all manners of darkness resistance, attack-reflecting barriers and even resistance to attacks that already go through attack-reflecting barriers. ***'Apoptosis -' The miasma of chaotic darkness consumes all enemies. As it is imbued with a chaos element as well as normal darkness, it pierces through all manners of darkness resistance, attack-reflecting barriers and even resistance to attacks that already go through attack-reflecting barriers. * Chaos **Attacks that utilize the nothingness which predates all things and will succeed them at the end of time. ***'Erasure -' The chaos erases everything that falls into it, and will continue to do so until nothing exists anywhere. As the god in control of the chaos, Alice is able to return universes to nothingness along with everything within them. ***'Universe Zero -' An attack that invokes the chaos itself and extinguishes the existence of an enemy. Trivia: *Her attack "Die for me" is almost certainly a reference to the Alice of Shin Megami Tensei that inspired her in part, having similar characteristics and effects to SMT's equivalent, which is a dark attack exclusive to Alice in that series as well. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Cosmic Beings Category:RPG Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Space Benders Category:Absorbers Category:Light Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regenerators Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Time Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Life Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2